Flying away, back to Neverland
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Bella met Peter Pan when she was 8. She kept on coming to Neverland often at nights and grew very close to Peter Pan and the Lost boys. On her 15th birthday, she decides not to go anymore until she's ready to stay. When she turns 18, she's ready but will Edward let her go? One-shot. Review please?


**_Flying away, back to Neverland_**

_Twilight / Once Upon a Time_

_Bella / Peter Pan_

_Story set between Twilight and New Moon, after the summer but before Bella's birthday. School has already started. In Neverland, shortly after Hook left (so Neal is gone too)._

_This story was inspired by a question BiteMyTongue asked me. She wanted to know if I'd ever write a Bella/ Peter Pan story. I answered no, I'm not inspired by them. I was wrong because a few hours later I already had the storyline ready in my head, just begging me to drop everything else and to write it. _

_I hope you'll all like it._

_Lorelei Candice Black_

* * *

It should have been a morning like every other had been since Bella arrived in Forks to live with her father a few months ago.

She would have opened her eyes and seen an empty room, knowing that Edward had been there all night to look at her sleep even though she asked him not to because it made her uneasy. Then she would have gotten dressed, grabbed a quick breakfast and she would have rushed to her truck to drive herself to school, unless Edward was in the mood to drive her. In this case, he'd be waiting for her before she even walked out the door and she wouldn't have the option of driving herself to school because he would have done something to her truck to force her hand without knowing she knew all about it. Then she would have spent all day trying to pretend she didn't miss HIM greatly, like she wasn't dead inside, like she really loved Edward and wasn't just using him as a distraction from the pain of the life she had ever since THEY parted ways so she could have more time with her parents.

"Morning Bella." Edward's voice said from the other side of the room, near the window.

Obviously she had been wrong.

She had hoped she'd be alone to clear her thoughts after the dream she had had that had opened up old wounds like it usually did but Edward was here and by the grim look on his face, she had probably spoken in her sleep and said something he hadn't liked. How many times had he heard her speak HIS name while ignoring it? Would this time be too much for his weak sanity?

"Good morning Edward. What are you doing here? I told you I didn't like it when you came uninvited and when you watched me sleep." She frowned.

Everyday since the James incident, Bella was starting to wonder if dating a vampire to forget about Peter and the hole in her heart had been the right decision. Instead of running in Phoenix to hide from the crazy vampires who were after her blood, she had wanted to call for Peter's shadow so she could finally get back to Neverland and be really safe. She hadn't been able to do it because Edward and his family never left her alone for more than a few minutes and she had to protect Neverland's secret. Peter would have never allowed anyone to hurt her so much that she'd have to stay in the hospital, she was sure of it (and the fact that he could use magic to heal her had nothing to do with it).

She vaguely wondered if Alice had seen something and if it was the reason a Cullen was always around to keep an eye on her. Did they know or only suspect? How far would they go to prevent her from going back to Neverland once she made the decision to do it? Why did they act as if she was their possession and she had to run every breath she took by them?

"Who's Peter?" Edward asked her, ignoring her previous question and confirming not only that she had spoken in her sleep but that he had stayed the entire time and watched her.

She definitely didn't like that. She grew tired of Edward's over-protectiveness. She felt like she was in jail, like she was being punished for something she didn't know she had done.

All she wanted was to hold on to graduation, tell her parents she was going to backpack through Europe for a year before college and go home, to Him. Bella was regretting her decision to befriend the Cullen family in order to distract herself from the pain of His absence until graduation. She should have just endured it on her own.

"You didn't answer my question. What if Charlie heard you and walked in? Why can't you just respect my privacy when I asked you to do it?" She asked him, getting angrier than she should be.

"Your father left early, he was called on an accident on main street. Nothing too bad, nobody's dead and Carlisle was already on site when Charlie arrived. Now, who's Peter? Why did you dream of him and why do you miss him? And don't deny it because it's not the first time you speak his name in your sleep." Edward asked her and the thought that he might have cause the accident to be alone with her crossed her mind.

Before she replied, Bella sighted. She hated it when Edward ignored her simple requests like privacy. It often felt like he was her superior, not her boyfriend. He made her feel like a misbehaving toddler and she hated it. The more he spoke, the bigger her temptation to push her plan forward was. Her parents would be fine without her and she'd finally be free...

"Peter is an old friend. I haven't seen him since I celebrated my 15th birthday and yes, I do miss him because he was a great friend. Now will you please leave me alone so I can get ready for school?" She asked him, rolling her eyes.

Edward didn't need to know that on top of being a great friend, Peter was also her first love, her only love so far, and that she still loved him greatly.

"Okay, fine. Listen, Alice said it'll get sunny in about an hour and it'll last for a couple of days so we're taking this as an opportunity to go hunting together. We'll be pretty far but Carlisle and Esmee are staying behind." He explained, hugging her.

"Why?"

"So they can protect you if something happens, of course." Edward replied with a big smile.

"I can defend myself you know, I don't need babysitters." Bella told him, her anger audible in her voice.

"Don't worry, they're simply around in case another vampire comes by. See you in two days Bella. Be safe." Edward told her before he kissed her forehead chastely and was gone in a few seconds.

Bella was finally alone and went to the bathroom to get ready for school.

Peter.

She hadn't seen him in a very long time. It almost felt like forever to her, even though it had been less than 4 years. It seemed like if pretending she was happy with her life had become easier, the hole in her heart only got bigger as time went by. Now she was just waiting for an opportunity to be alone, call for the shadow and go to Neverland forever. She didn't think she'd be able to wait for graduation and handle the Cullen's over protectiveness any longer. She felt like she was trying to escape a prison and that her one opportunity was finally here, for a 2 days span and would soon be gone.

Since Edward would be gone for a while, Bella decided to use her free time that day to write her goodbye letters to her parents.

It was time.

It wasn't ideal and she'd have to change a few things about the excuses she was going to give her parents but she felt like she didn't have a choice. She didn't want to risk getting Edward mad. The Cullens might be '_vegetarian_' vampires, she knew that they could still kill her if she got them mad or disappointed, which is the reason why she hadn't dared tell Edward that she didn't love him and that she just wanted to be his friend. She had been scared for her life.

* * *

**Flashback to when Bella first met Peter**

* * *

Bella had first met Peter when she was 8 years old.

She was reading the tales of Peter Pan one night, a book her grandmother had given her for her birthday a couple of days ago, while her mother watched TV with her boyfriend of the moment, and she was wondering if it could all be true, if magic could exist. She remembered looking out the window of her bedroom to watch the stars and imagine flying around them with Peter Pan.

_Third star to the right, then straight on till morning. _She knew the way to go, right? She could go if only she knew how to fly...

"I believe it's true. I believe in Peter Pan." Bella suddenly decided and said clearly before going back to read her new favorite book, leaving the window open.

When the shadow appeared and offered to take her with him, Bella had a hard time believing that it was all real but she let it happen. If she was dreaming, then so be it. She took the shadow's hand in hers and laughed as he flew away with her.

Bella wasn't sure if she was dreaming or if she really had just been lead to Neverland but here she was, surrounded by Lost Boys and a teenage boy claiming his name was Peter Pan.

"I'm Bella." She replied shyly after he asked her her name.

"We don't usually welcome girls here. The shadow usually leaves them in their world and only bring us the boys." Peter told her as he showed her around the camp a few minutes later.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't even know I called out to your shadow... I was just reading your book and... Well, here I am." Bella told him.

"It's okay. I'm pretty sure if the shadow brought you, he has a reason. Sometimes he knows things that I don't and he probably brought you here for a reason." Peter smiled at her.

"So, if you're real, does it mean that Captain hook, Mister Smee, Tinkerbell, Wendy and her 2 brothers are real too?" She asked him, curious to know if everything she's read in her book was true.

"Yes, they are. Captain Hook and Smee left our realm to go back to their home a few years ago. Tinkerbell is still here though." he smiled.

Peter didn't know why but he was compelled to get to know this little girl, to make sure she'd want to come back and, eventually, to stay. He wanted her to trust him and if he didn't understand why he felt this way, he decided to let his instincts guide him and to trust the shadow.

"I'm guessing Wendy, John and Mickeal left too then." Bella smiled as Peter showed her Skull Rock and the horizon from the top of a hill that dominated a large part of the island.

"John and Mickeal are back to their home, yes. Wendy is still here though. I need them to do something for me so I'm keeping Wendy until John and Mickeal bring me who I want." Peter explained honestly.

"But... Isn't that mean? To separate them and to keep her here if she doesn't want to stay?" Bella asked him.

"Everything isn't always black and white Bella. The magic allowing me to stay here will eventually run out and I need a special heart to allow me to stay young forever." Peter explained, not understanding why he felt the need to tell this little girl the truth when only Felix knew it.

"And you don't want to grow old? To become an adult?" Bella didn't understand, she had always believed that becoming an adult wasn't a choice, just something you had to do eventually.

"I was an adult once. I even had a son. It wasn't for me. Being a teenage boy is much more fun." Peter replied.

"I didn't know we had a choice... I thought we had to grow up... My mom says that I'm already an adult in my mind though. She said I was born 35!" Bella chuckled.

"Maybe we can help you be a real child here then, teach you to have some fun." Peter smiled.

"But am I the only girl? I only see boys around..." Bella asked him when she noticed that there was no girls around the camp.

"Nope, you're the only one. I mean, we have Wendy but she's locked up so she doesn't escape." Peter shook his head.

"I don't think I could stay here forever without another girl to talk to once in a while." Bella replied, shaking her head.

For what seemed like hours, Bella had played with Peter and the lost boys, getting to know their history and how things were in this place. When the shadow arrived to fly her back home before her mother woke up, Peter assured Bella that she would be welcome to come back anytime she wanted, all she'd have to do would be to call out to the shadow. She promised to come back as soon as she could.

After that, Bella called out to the shadow at least twice a week. Peter and the lost boys loved her and for her, Peter even let Wendy get out of her cage and he built a little cabin so Bella would be able to sleep in a place sheltered from the weather and comfortable enough in case she decided to stay longer.

Bella had also met Tinkerbell, the fairy who had lost her wings because of a small error in judgement and with time, she helped her believing in herself again. With her magic back, Tinkerbell was able to grow more pixie dust, preventing them running out of it and giving them more power.

Weeks turned into months. Months turned into years and soon, Bella was celebrating her 15th birthday in Neverland with Peter Pan and her friends. She had never told anyone about her nightly visits to Neverland, knowing that she had to keep its secret in order to protect it, nor had she told Peter that she was starting to have strong feelings for him.

That day was different though. She was now the same age as he was, physically at least, and she knew that he cared about her greatly because he treated her differently than the others (the lost boys). For her, he had allowed Wendy to go back to her brothers and in return, John and Mickeal promised Peter to keep an eye out for the boy of his drawing. Peter also started looking for another way to live forever young, a way that wouldn't involve ripping out the heart of an innocent boy and he had Tinkerbell's help in his search.

"I can't believe I'm already 15... Between school and trying to prevent my mother from starting crazy and dangerous projects, I didn't see the years pass by... It's a good thing I can come here to change my mind once in a while. It prevents me from getting insane." Bella smiled as she and Peter walked alone on the beach, hand in hand.

At first, he had grabbed her hand to prevent her from falling down when she tripped on a rock but he hadn't let go since. His hand was firmly holding hers, as if afraid she'd vanish if he let go.

"It's sad you have to leave though..." Peter replied.

For the past few weeks, he had been hinting that he would love for Bella to stay with him in Neverland, not for a few hours but forever and it was harder to leave every time.

"Peter..." Bella started to say, stopping their walk as she turned to face him, her hand still in his.

"I'm just saying... I lov... We all love you here. You're happy with us and we're happy with you. Even that time your mother left for a week and you spent it here with us... It was the best week ever, you know it." Peter told her before he added with a whisper: "I hate to see you go..."

"And I hate to leave, you know that... but I know that I'm not ready to leave my parents behind... It would devastate them and I'd miss them too much... I'm not... ready... I'm not done over there. I'd like to try and spend more time with my father..." Bella replied, tears in her eyes.

"So you're just going to keep on coming for a few hours at the time and leaving, even though it hurts not only you but us as well?" he asked her.

She knew that by "_us_" and "w_e_", he meant him.

"I... I don't want to leave my parents yet but I can't leave you either... I... You know me. I know I'm like an open book to you. You know I love you, more than any of the others... But I'm not ready for this kind of forever yet. I need to grow some more, live some more." Bella told him.

"I never thought I'd be capable of loving anyone the way I love you, but I do." Peter whispered, finally admitting it to her.

"Then why don't you come back with me? Go to school with me, grow with me?" She asked him, taking his other hand in hers.

"I told you Bella, I've already done the growing up and becoming an adult thing and it's not for me." he shook his head.

"But this time could be different Peter. You'll be with me. I'll help you..." Bella tried to convince him.

"Bella, it's not only about me not wanting to grow up. I got hurt with Dream-shade a long time ago, when I first came here and was alone. Leaving Neverland would kill me in minutes." Peter confessed.

"I... I didn't know that."

"I guess this is goodbye then." Peter sighted sadly.

"What? Why? I could still come here like I do now!" Bella exclaimed.

"We both know that it's too hard Bella. For you and for me. Saying goodbye and being away from each other, finding each other and having to say goodbye again... It's becoming too hard and I think you'd be happier if you stayed in your world until you're ready to join us, if you ever are..." Peter shook his head, hating the fact that he had to say goodbye to the only girl he had ever truly loved.

Doing something selfless was new to him but he knew that she was worth it, even if he would miss her dearly.

"So, you're just going to let her go? you're not going to fight for her?" Felix asked him.

Over time, Bella had become like a sister to him and he hated seeing his best friend, Peter Pan and his sister, Bella, hurting each time they separated.

"It's what's best for her." Peter replied as he watched Bella hugging Tinkerbell goodbye.

"But her love would allow the two of you to stay young and powerful forever here. Tinkerbell said that Bella was your Soul Mate... Why don't you tell her that?" Felix asked him.

"Because she needs to stay because she wants to, not because she wants to help me. She needs more time with her parents before she's ready. Don't worry Felix, I have faith." Peter replied with a smile.

"Did you see something at Skull Rock?" Felix asked him curiously.

"I didn't see details, but I saw her coming back. A bit older, but not too much. She'll come back to stay."

"I hope you're right again Peter."

"In the vision, she arrived with the shadow and ran in my arms, saying she missed me. I didn't see anything else but whenever this vision happens, waiting is worth it, even if it hurts." Peter replied.

"If you say so." Felix replied before he, too, went to hug Bella before she left.

That day was also the day when Bella gave her first kiss that wasn't to a member of her family and she gave it to Peter, taking him by surprise just before she left. She had turned around and crashed her lips against his, kissing him passionately before the shadow carried her back home.

* * *

**Back to present day**

* * *

It hadn't been easy for Bella. She had pretended she was sick for several days, two weeks, after coming back. Then she decided she had to at least pretend she was fine and so she did, she pretended.

Thankfully she was still in touch with Wendy via emails and it helped her hold on, along with the small vial of pixie dust she always carried under her shirt, as a reminder that it had all been real and that when she was ready, it could be real again.

Bella went about her day as she usually did, enjoying that Edward wasn't around and that she was free of her movements. Since it was sunny and still warm outside, instead of locking herself up in the cafeteria for lunch, Bella sat outside and worked on her exit plan.

She knew that Peter had people working for him, helping him locate the boy he wanted and she knew that he'd be able to help her get a good cover up later so she decided to leave a note to her father.

_"Dad,_

_I knew that if I told you in person you wouldn't let me go so I'm leaving you a note. You can ground me when I come back if you want but this is an opportunity I couldn't pass up._

_A few weeks ago I sent an application to an European private school near London and they're asking me to come in two days for an interview. I really want to get in, please don't be mad at me. They're even considering offering me a full scholarship._

_They sent the plane ticket and everything is arranged. I'll be safe. I still have my new paper spray with me._

_I'll keep in touch._

_Love you,_

_Bella."_

So, it was a big lie but Bella couldn't think of anything else to tell him. She quickly wrote a letter that said about the same thing and planned on sending it to her mother in the mail.

Then Bella worked on a letter for Edward. She told him that she never loved him, that she just wanted to be her friend but that she was afraid that he'd be angry at her and kill her if she denied him. She explained that she was leaving for a place he wouldn't be able to go, where he wouldn't find her and that she would keep his secret. She also wished him good luck and to find true love because it felt great and was worth it.

Later, as she drove back home after school, Bella wondered if Alice had already seen her plan and if they'd try to stop it. She hopped not. Once she was back in her bedroom, she opened again her letter to Edward and added an appology for using him as a distraction from the pain that missing her True Love brought her.

"So, when are you leaving, do you already know?" Wendy asked Bella as they talked over the phone.

"I'm not sure. Charlie is supposed to work tomorrow night so I guess I'll go then. I'll have to time it well though because Edward is coming back around the same time." Bella explained.

"Do you think Alice has seen it?" Wendy asked Bella.

Indeed, Bella had been very honest with her friend Wendy and the Darling sister knew everything there was to know about the Cullens.

"I don't know and I'm not sure I care at this point. Ever since the James incident I've been waiting for the right moment to leave."

"I know... John and Mickeal were considering crossing the Atlantic and coming to your rescue." Wendy joked.

"Really? Why?"

"Because they know it's because of you that I'm free and they want to make sure you remain safe. I know that they have people working for Pan in the US continent and they were considering calling them and asking them to go to your rescue with them, pretending it was orders from "_the home office_" as they call it." Wendy replied and the smile was audible in her voice.

"But... please don't tell Peter about my plans to come. If anything gets in the way, I don't want him to worry." Bella pleaded and Wendy looked behind her.

Bella was on speaker and John and Mickeal were right behind Wendy, hearing everything she said. Knowing that if one of her brother informed Pan, she wouldn't be breaking her word, Wendy replied:

"Of course, I won't say anything."

"How is he doing?" Bella asked in a small voice.

It was a ritual. Whenever they were in contact with Peter, he would ask for knew from Bella and Bella would ask for news of Peter.

"He's... Honestly, he's worried about you hanging around vampires. I think he's days away from sending the shadow or one of the Lost Boys checking on you. I know that if it wouldn't cause his death, he would have come and seen you already. Even Felix is tempted to come at this point, and you know how much he hates leaving Neverland." Wendy replied.

"I... I'll see him soon, it'll be okay." Bella tried to reassure herself.

"Do you still dream of him?"

"Almost every night... And I think you're right, they're not normal dreams. I think it only happens when I'm sleeping at the same time he is, I think our dreams simply... kind of merge together." Bella explained.

"He suggested the same thing." Wendy confirmed.

"Well, on the good side, I started packing what I would take with me... It's hard to sort through my books and everything though." Bella chuckled.

"You know that Peter will magically procure you anything you want, he'll probably even show you how to use magic yourself. And anything you can't take with you that you really want, you know you can just send it to us and we'll get it to you later." Wendy suggested.

"You're right. I'll take care of that tomorrow afternoon. Thank you."

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" Wendy asked her.

"I'll just leave school early. I've never done it before." Bella replied.

"Don't you want to wait until after graduation though?" Wendy asked her to make sure Bella knew what she was doing.

"I'm sure. It's too hard to stay away. I can't hold on any longer and Edward... I can't handle it anymore, he's too suffocating for me." Bella explained.

"Well, as long as you're sure of your decision... Listen, I have to go but send us whatever you want us to send to Neverland and be careful. Please promise me that if anything happens where you're in danger, you'll call for the shadow." Wendy pleaded.

"I promise." Bella replied before she hung up.

Then Bella prepared a couple boxes of things she wanted with her but wouldn't take on her trip and carried them in her truck before her father got home. Then she got started on dinner and prayed that for once, everything would go according to her plans.

* * *

Over a day after they left Forks to hunt and have fun together, Alice interrupted her sibling's hunt because of her last vision.

"What is it?" Jasper asked her.

"It's Bella. I don't understand... I see her being gone by the time we get home but I don't see how she leaves or why..." Alice replied, making Edward growl.

"Try to see more!" Edward barked at her.

"I'm doing my best, you know that! I can't see anything else..." Alice shook her head.

"Then we have to go back home." Edward decided.

"Oh please! If the girl wants to leave, let her. She's still free to make her own choices. You're not her keeper." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I have to know where she goes Rosalie! She needs my protection." Edward replied.

"Emmett and I are staying here. I won't get involved in this." Rosalie decided and her husband nodded his approval, knowing he didn't have much of a choice. He couldn't go against the woman he loved.

Edward, Alice and Jasper started running home, knowing they wouldn't get there before later in the afternoon. They didn't even think about calling Esmee and Carlisle, either because they knew they would agree with Rosalie or because they didn't trust them to do what they wanted. They knew they'd let Bella do what she thought she wanted, even if Edward knew it was bad for her.

"I think we'll be on time to stop her but I'm not sure..." Alice shook her head.

* * *

The next day, Bella went to school in the morning, only to pretend she got sick at lunch so she could go home without her father getting informed. She stopped at the post office, using the money she had aside to send the boxes to the Darlings. She also mailed the letter she had written to her mother, knowing she'd get it too late to do anything about it.

After that, Bella drove home, placed her father's and Edward's letter on the kitchen table, prepared a few meals in advance for her father with instructions on how to heat them up and went upstairs. She quickly checked that she had everything she needed in her backpack and it was already 5 pm.

Bella knew that there was a risk that Alice had seen it and that Edward would try to stop her from doing what she wanted so Bella rushed back downstairs with her backpack and got into her trusty old truck, hopping she'd be able to get inside the La Push side of town before the Cullens tried to stop her.

At first, Bella drove in a normal pace, not wanting to get arrested for speeding by one of her father's officers but then she saw a sparkling shadow in the woods and she accelerated.

She knew it was either Edward or Alice, maybe even both. Right now, it was still very sunny, so she was protected. She just needed to get to La Push on the main road, away from the trees, and pray that there would be lots of people around.

"I believe! I believe!" Bella yelled as she drove, trying to go faster.

She knew that the shadow wouldn't come until it started getting dark but if she called now, then he'd arrive sooner and she'd be home faster.

She was only 5 minutes away from the safe land when her car started making noises, slowing down and stopped moving. Nobody was around and already Edward, Alice and Jasper were leaving the shadowy protection of the woods to surround her.

"What do you think you're doing? What did you do to my car? Let me go!" Bella called out, hoping that something would help her delay the Cullens until the shadow came.

Screw keeping Neverland's secret, she wanted away from these over controlling vampires. She knew that there wasn't much magic in this world and that the few magic there was had been brought from another realm and she wondered if the Pixie dust around her neck would work if she tried to use it against the Cullens.

"You can't go to La Push Bella, it's dangerous, I told you this before." Edward scolded her.

"Last time I checked, I was still free to do whatever I wanted." Bella snapped back.

"You can't leave Bella, you need us." Alice tried to appeal to her sensitive, friendly side.

"No, I don't. I've survived this long without you, I can survive longer." Bella replied.

She was standing in the sun and she knew that the shadow could only come in the dark. She needed a way to send them away so she could wait safely for night to fall.

* * *

"So she's finally coming back then? For good?" One of the Lost boys asked Peter.

"Yes, she is. John said that she told Wendy she'd come tonight so you better prepare her cabin so she finds it welcoming and comfortable." Peter informed them.

"Can we prepare a party?" One of the youngest Lost boys asked him.

"Of course." Peter smiled.

"Do we trust those vampires to let her go without a fight?" Felix asked him seriously as they walked aside while the Lost boys prepared the cabin for Bella.

"No, we don't. She'll have to wait for dark for the shadow to come and I don't trust these vampires to let her go. If I could go and get her I would but..." Peter started.

"It would kill you, I know. How do I go and help my sister?" Felix asked Peter with a smile.

"I knew I could count on you my friend. I have a magic bean. You'll take it in a couple of hours. I've prepared special magical arrows that can rip through their marble skin and dipped them in dream shade. It won't kill them, but it will get them sick, in pain, and distract them enough for you to get Bella to safety while you two wait for the shadow to come." Peter explained.

"Why wait 2 hours then?"

"Because the arrows need to dip that long in the poison to be effective." Peter replied and Felix nodded.

As planned, Felix left two hours later, appearing in woods. He used a special compass Peter had given him to find Bella and 20 minutes later, he was on the Edge of some woods, watching her argue with 3 sparkling people, probably the vampires. With a confident smirk on his face he usually reserved for pirates, Felix prepared to shoot them.

* * *

Bella was arguing with Edward and Alice, trying to make them understand that they had no right to control her life when a arrow planted itself between Edward's shoulders.

"I believe she asked you to leave her alone." Felix said in a strong voice as he walked out of the woods, quickly shooting two more arrows into Alice and Jasper.

"Felix!" Bella exclaimed happily, rushing to hug the boy she considered not only a friend but a brother, even after all this time apart.

"How did you do this? How is this possible?" Alice exclaimed as she ripped the arrow out of her.

"Dream-shade. Now, don't worry, because you're vampires, it won't kill you. It'll just hurt you, give you _lots_ of pain..." Felix smirked.

"Wendy cave and warned Peter then?" Bella asked Felix as she went to grab her big backpack in her truck and Felix sent a second arrow in Edward to make sure he'd stay down longer.

"No, John was listening on your phone call and he's the one who warned Peter." The boy smirked.

"I should have thought of that..." Bella shook her head.

"He was worried... rightfully so."

"I know." Bella nodded.

"Come on, we'll wait in the woods." Felix told her.

"We have to cross the border first. It's around that big rock over there. The Cullen's can't go there without breaking the treaty and starting a war they'd lose." Bella explained and her brother nodded.

"You can't leave us Bella! You need us!" Alice called out as Jasper and her tried to stay standing but were too hurt by the poison to do much.

Edward was already on the ground with his eyes closed.

"I can and I will. I'll call Carlisle as soon as I'm across the border so he can come and help you get home." Bella said before she turned around and let Felix lead her away.

Bella and Felix crossed the border and kept on walking until they were in an isolated part of the woods where people wouldn't just walk in on them. There, she used her cell phone to call Carlisle Cullen and warned him of what had happened to his children before she hung up and threw her phone to the ground, breaking it in the process.

The two of them caught up on the last 3 years of their life until night started to fall, at which point they stood up, ready to leave with the shadow.

"You're ready?" Felix asked her with a smirk.

"More than ever." She smiled, taking the shadow's hand in hers, ready to fly away, back to Neverland and to Peter Pan, her Love.

* * *

**_I could have ended it here, but I like it when it's complete so I'll give you Bella and Peter's reunion._**

* * *

Peter was nervous. He was one of the most powerful being in all the realms, had minions working for him in several worlds and he was nervous because his girl was coming home after being gone for 3 years.

Would she regret coming back? Would she like the way he organized the camp for her? Would she kiss him or decide to take things slow? Did she still love him as much as he loved her?

"Don't worry Peter, it'll all be fine." Tinkerbell reassured him.

"I hope so..." He replied just as the shadow started being visible far away in the sky, with Felix and Bella behind him.

Around them, the Lost boys were excited. They had all missed Bella and they saw how sad it had made Peter to be separated from her for so long. The closer the shadow and his guests came, the happier Peter was and when Felix and Bella were finally on dry land, in front of them, everything and everyone was silent. It was like Neverland itself had paused to see what would be Bella's first action back.

"I'm back and I'm here to stay!" Bella exclaimed to make a point.

At first, Bella had planed to use Neverland's magic to appear 15 again but in front of her stood Peter who, too, appeared to have grown a bit. He looked older than the last time she had seen him but he was still handsome and her heart exploded with joy at his sight. He had grown a few years for her. Now, they would both be 18.

"Peter!" Bella exclaimed as soon as she saw him.

She dropped her backpack on the ground next to Felix and ran to the boy she loved and had missed so much. Peter opened his arms and moved towards Bella so she'd be in his arms sooner.

While this reunion took place, nobody spoke, they just watched happily as things took place.

"I've missed you so much Peter. I though of you everyday. It was like a hole had been punched in my heart when I was away..." Bella whispered in his ears so nobody else could hear what she told him.

"I missed you too my Bella, so much." He replied before he kissed her.

Of course Bella responded to his kiss and Tinkerbell, along with the Lost boys, were able to witness to consequences of True Love's kiss between Soul Mates willing to spend forever together. A strong wave of magic left the couple's kissing lips and overtook the entire land.

"What was that?" One of the youngest Lost boys asked.

"That was a wave of magic born out of True Love, the most powerful magic of all." Tinkerbell replied.

"Will it do that every time they'll kiss?" Felix asked her, curious.

"Yes, it will. Unless something happens and they stop loving each other, which I doubt will happen." The fairy told him while Peter and Bella kept on kissing, sending move waves of True Love's magic over the land.

"So we're all safe then. Peter and Bella will both be able to live forever here and Neverland will keep its magic?" Felix asked her.

"Yes. Peter won't have to go after the truest believer." She replied.

After what felt like hours but was really only minutes, Peter and Bella pulled apart and the young woman was able to hug and greet the others. The group slowly made its way back to camp and after a big party, Tinkerbell went back to her tree house, the Lost boys went to get some sleep and Peter and Bella were finally alone in the cabin, laying in each other's arms and planning what they'd do to explain Bella's disappearance to her parents.

"John and Mickeal could ask Greg and Tamara to fake a call from the school you told your parents asked you to come. They'd pretend they called to ask why you didn't come to your interview and if you wanted to reschedule it. Then your father would think you got into an accident or something." Peter suggested, enjoying feeling Bella's head on his chest.

"That's a good idea. My truck was broken and abandoned on the side of the road... If the Cullen didn't move it, it'll get them looking through the woods." She replied.

"I went to Skull Rock after Felix left to help you. I couldn't see much but I saw that the sparkling vampires took your orange car and threw it in the ocean, making it look like an accident." Peter informed her.

"Then my parents will think I drowned. I'll be able to check on their well being at Skull Rock so... Problem solved." She replied with a yawn.

"Yes Love, problem solved. You're tired. Go to sleep. We have forever to talk." Peter whispered to her before he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

"I love you Peter." Bella whispered.

"I love you too Bella." He replied, a smile on his lips.

The next morning, Bella was pleased to find that it had all really happen. She was really back in Neverland, she was really in Peter's arms and they had really spent the night sleeping together.

The thought that one day they might have sex, make love, in this bed made her blush and she pushed it aside for now.

"Good Morning my Bella. How did you sleep?" Peter asked her, his arms wrapping tighter around her.

"Better than I have in a while. You?"

"Same. Now come on, I can smell breakfast." He replied excitedly.

"You sound surprised." She said with a smile as she sat up.

She had changed into her pajamas the previous night and planned on getting dressed in an isolated space of the cabin settled like a bathroom just for her.

"They usually don't bake anything this early. I think they're trying to impress you. They don't want you to come to regret staying here." he explained.

"That's not going to happen, even if I end up doing all the cooking for everyone. I'll get dressed and be right there." Bella kissed him and went in her '_bathroom_'.

Peter watched after Bella until she closed the door to her private cleaning and changing room and joined the others outside.

"Is Bella coming Peter? We made eggs in a basket for her." One of the boys told him.

"And a fruit salad." Another added.

"And tea." Felix smiled.

"She's getting dressed, she'll be right there." Peter assured them calmly.

Her first day of living in Neverland had gone well for Bella. Peter showed her how to use the realm's magic and he took her to Skull Rock so she could watch over her loved ones there and communicate with Wendy to set thing up.

When this was done, they grabbed some Pixie dust and enjoyed a little fly around the Island, just the two of them and every time they kissed, everyone would feel the wave of magic they generated.

* * *

Time passed and everything was going great in Neverland.

Peter had shown his son to Bella using magic and that's how they were able to see Storybrook. They were also able to see that Greg and Tamara, who had stopped responding to them when they said they didn't need the boy anymore, had gone rogue.

"We need to warn your son and his family." Bella said.

"How can we do it? Send the Darlings?" Peter suggested.

"They're on vacation for the next month, we need to act fast. Your grandson is being used by Tamara when his True Love Emma is right there in front of him and obviously a smart woman because she feels that Tamara is a liar. Maybe I could go with the Shadow and Felix to warn them." Bella offered.

"I don't like the idea of you in danger like this... Maybe we should just use a mirror to contact Rumpel... Warn him this way, at least at first." Peter suggested.

"It's worth a try, but I think it'll be better if we reach this Emma first, then ask her to get your son and grandson so we can explain things better." She nodded.

"As you wish my Love." Peter said before he kissed her.

Then, they reached for the large mirror that Wendy had gotten for Bella and combined their magic, their love, to make it work.

"Hello? Emma Swan? Please look over here, in the mirror!" Bella called and she found herself face to face with Emma, her parents and her son.

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

"Where are you?" Henry asked.

"My name is Bella, this is Peter. Peter Pan. We need to talk to you about something important but first you need to get Rumpelstiltskin and his son here so we can tell them at the same time. It's very important. Life or death." Bella spoke.

"Whose life or death?" Emma asked suspiciously but feeling like the girl in the mirror spoke the truth.

"Your son's and his father." Bella replied.

"I'll call dad." Henry nodded.

"I'll call Gold." David said as he went for the land line.

While they waited, Bella introduced herself and told the Charming family about who Peter Pan was to the Dark One and Neal's history with him. She also explained that his love for her changed him and they had to believe it. They all knew how much love could change a person.

"What's going on?" Rumpelstiltskin asked before Emma moved so he and Neal could see the mirror.

"Before you get angry, please listen to me Rumpel. I've change and I called to warn you about a danger already in your town and after your family." Peter said.

"You've changed?" The dark one asked sarcastically.

"If you can change, I don't see why he couldn't." Neal replied.

"How about we go back to this danger you want to warn us about?" Emma suggested and everyone nodded.

"I think everything will pass better if Bella's the one to explain it." Peter said, looking lovingly at the young woman by his side, surprising his son.

"So, Peter was looking for a specific boy, called the Truest believer because he needed his heart to refuel the magic of Neverland and stay young forever. He even had people looking for him but he met me and... Well, we're soul mate and the power born of our True Love every time we kiss is doing that. It refuels the land's magic. He told the people working for him that he didn't need the boy anymore but two of these people decided to still go after him. They want to destroy magic and think that by using him, by killing him, they can. Of course it's stupid because it wouldn't destroy magic to kill him but they believe very strongly in it." Bella started, hoping she was clear enough.

"Yes, I remember that you had a drawing of the boy." Neal nodded.

"Why does it concern us then?" Snow asked but Gold looked at his grandson and said:

"It's Henry. That boy, the Truest believer, it's Henry, isn't it?"

"Yes. It is." Peter replied, showing them the drawing he had of this boy.

"What about these two people? Who are they?" Emma asked and Bella and Peter stayed quiet for a while before Peter nodded at his Love and Bella replied:

"Your instinct about Tamara were right Emma. She and Greg are together. Romantically I mean. They're the ones trying to kill your son and destroy your town... and magic. She never loved you Neal, she knew August when she met him in the waiting room of a man calling himself the Dragon and followed him until he lead her to what she wanted. When he went to see you before going to help Emma break the curse, she was watching him and provoked the meeting with you to be warned when the curse was broken so she could come and do what she and Greg were planning to do." Bella explained, looking truly sorry for her Love's grandson.

"No... I... No." Neal shook his head.

"I don't detect a lie in what she's saying." Emma replied, happy to know that she had been right.

"Then let's go and get them. Operation Cobra is back on!" Henry exclaimed, a large, excited smile on his face.

"I saw that they were hiding at some cannery near the beach. They have video camera surveying everything." Peter told them, looking at his son only as he spoke.

"There's also the cuffs. They have leather cuffs that can prevent you from using magic. Don't let them put them on you Rumpelstiltskin. Hook's working with them but he can be swayed. Emma can convince him to join your side." Bella warned him.

"Thank you, really." Emma nodded.

"You're welcome." Bella smiled.

"We still need to talk." The Dark One told his father.

"I know. For now protect Henry and your son. Tonight I'll send he shadow to you with a mirror linked to us so we can speak whenever... if you want..." Peter offered.

"Yes, I think we have a lot of things to talk about." Gold nodded, his eyes not on his father but on Bella.

"Oh, by the way, the shadow will also bring you a memory potion for your Belle and the recipe to make more for Sneezy or whoever crosses the border." Bella added.

"Thank you." Gold replied with a smile before they disconnected the mirror to organize their attack on Greg and Tamara.

In Neverland, Bella and Peter were happy. They were together, nobody was coming against them and Peter was on the way to reconnecting with his son.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Peter asked Bella who smirked.

"Well, Felix is keeping the boys busy so I was thinking we could go to the lagoon... Alone and... You know... Swim..." Bella suggested with a deep blush on her face that suggested that she'd like to do more than swim there.

Of course Peter nodded and they were on their way. For the rest of the afternoon, Neverland would be overtaken by hundreds of waves of magic, produced by Bella and Peter's lovemaking in the lagoon.

Neverland would never run out of magic and as long as they were together, they wouldn't have to worry about anything. They would overcome anything.

* * *

**So, this was supposed to be shorter but it kept on growing.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please review so I can know what you think!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
